The True Heir
by Rukiyo
Summary: The true heir, the one that claims that the successor should be the other sibling. A deal is made and now the title is left in the true heir's favor as he is demoted. He'll do whatever it takes to keep her safe&happy. OC x Hibari x OC x Byakuran Het
1. Chapter 1

DSICLAIMER: I do not own Kateikyoushi Hitman Reborn.

* * *

Tsuna, Gokudera and Yamamoto were talking before the start of class.

"Stupid baseball-freak!" Gokudera growled.

"Oh come on Gokudera," Yamamoto laughed. Tsuna sweat dropped. A fight would never last long between these two. Gokudera would hold a grudge, but he's a good guy. Yamamoto… Was just too oblivious and naïve.

"Take your seats, we have transfer students," The teacher said, walking inside of the classroom.

_Transfer students?_ Tsuna pondered.

Two students walked inside. Many gasps were heard throughout the room. One student was a girl and the other was a boy. They both had jet black hair and warm honey coloured eyes. The boy had natural, short, spiked hair. The girl had her short hair that stopped a little bit above her shoulders.

"Their names are…," The teachers looked at the two.

"I'm Tsukiyomi Kimiko," The girl said smiling.

"My name is Tsukiyomi Sora," The boy said with a heart melting smile.

"You two can sit at the two empty desks at the back," The teacher said, blushing a little. Kimiko began to walk but accidently tripped on her feet. She was caught immediately by Sora.

"Watch where you're walking, okay?" He told her softly. Most of the girls had a nosebleed.

"Okay Sora-kun!~" Kimiko said smiling. The two sat down.

"Take out your textbooks," The teacher said. He glanced at the two transfer students. "Tsukiyomi Kimiko share with Gokudera and Tsukiyomi Sora share with Sawada."

Sora shifted his desk and looked glanced at Tsuna.

"Hello, I'm Tsukiyomi Sora, it's a pleasure to meet you," He said.

"I-I'm Sawada Tsunayoshi," Tsuna said. _He speaks so formally!_

"What material is in this school's curriculum?" Sora asked. Tsuna blinked and paled.

"Uh…"

"You shouldn't ask No-Good Tsuna questions like that!" Someone laughed. Sora blinked.

"Mm, No-Good-Tsuna, eh?" Sora murmured. Tsuna was tempted to bang his forehead against his desk. "I'll pass." Sora resumed looking over the textbook. "Such simple material…"

"Can anyone answer this problem?" The teacher asked. Sora gazed boredly at the board. He raised his hand and stood up.

"The square root of five," He stated. The teacher blinked.

"That's correct," He said. Everyone looked at Sora in surprise as he sat down.

"We need to make a fan club!" A few girls squealed. Sora yawned and rubbed his eye and some girls nearly fainted. Kimiko sweat dropped.

"Popular as usual," She laughed.

"Er… Carrying on," The teacher picked up his piece of chalk.

"It's lunch," Tsuna told Sora, who nodded.

"Kimiko-sama," Sora called.

"EH!" Many voiced rang throughout the classroom, though Tsuna's was loudest. Kimiko grinned.

"What did you make for lunch this time?~" She asked, skipping over.

"Does Tsukiyomi-kun have a sister-complex or something?"

"He cooks!"

"Didn't they grow out of that kind of role-play yet?"

"Maybe it's just Tsukiyomi-chan."

"The Tsukiyomi siblings," A voice said out of nowhere. Tsuna blinked.

"Reborn! Don't just appear like that!" He shrieked. Sora blinked.

"Why if it isn't the world's so-called best hit man," He said smirking.

"Ciaossu, Tsukiyomi Sora of Sconosciuto," Reborn said returning the smirk.

"Ah, what a pleasure to be acknowledged by you," Sora held out his hand and the two of them shook hands. "I assume you are the rumoured Vongola Tenth." He turned his head to look at Tsuna.

"Eh? This boy's the Juudaime?" Kimiko asked, trotting over. Sora gave a subtly bow to Tsuna and gave a professional business smile. Tsuna sweat dropped.

"Tsukiyomi Kimiko, heir of the Sconosciuto," Stated Reborn. Kimiko grinned and nodded.

"That's mee!~ Sconosciuto's Rokudaime!"

_She's so cheerful…_ Tsuna thought.

"You two know about the Mafia game too?~" Yamamoto grinned, walking over.

"They're part of the Sconosciuto?" Gokudera asked on guard.

"We're just locals," Sora said. "So calm down."

"Let's eat lunch together!~" Yamamoto laughed.

"Okay!" Kimiko said grinning. Sora glanced at his sister and then nodded.

"This school sure is strange," Kimiko commented while she and Sora walked down the hallways as the passed a boy with a different uniform. He paused when he heard that.

"Kimiko-sama, the washroom is over there. I'll wait outside," Sora said smiling. Kimiko nodded and walked inside. Sora turned around and pulled something out of his pocket. He stopped a steel tonfa with a small hand-length silver stick. "Your murderous intent is very easy to sense."

"Hmph, don't insult my school," The boy growled. Sora looked at him for a moment and then smirked.

"Ah, you're the rumoured Hibari Kyouya," He said. He still kept the tonfa a fair distance away from him with ease. "What a pleasure it is to meet you." Hibari frowned. "I'm Tsukiyomi Sora."

"Hmph." Hibari raised his other tonfa and it was immediately blocked when the stick extended. Hibari's eyes widened in surprise.

"I use a retractable staff; it's made of some of the strongest materials that you can find."

"How interesting." Sora blinked and glanced behind him.

"Ah, oujo-sama's almost done, looks like I'll have to make this quick," He said. The staff retracted at the speed of light and he quickly knocked the tonfas out of Hibari's hands. Hibari's eyes widened as he gathered himself, but failed to as he was kicked in the stomach by Sora. Said younger boy was already slipping the staff into his pocket.

"Sora-kun? What're you doing?" Kimiko asked, walking outside of the washroom.

"Ah, Hibari-senpai fell and I was offering him a hand," Sora lied smiling. Hibari grunted.

"You piss me off," Hibari hissed at Sora, standing up without Sora's help. Sora tossed him his tonfas and smiled.

"I didn't mean to accidently walk into you Hibari-senpai," Sora said in a sweet voice.

"Don't bully Sora-kuuun!" Kimiko pouted. Hibari glared at her and she whimpered, hiding behind her brother. Sora sent a cold glare at Hibari who smirked.

"I'll bite you to death later," Hibari said, walking away.

"My, My, senpai sure is scary," Sora laughed.

"Not as scary as Sora-kun when he wakes up on a rainy day!~" Kimiko remarked cheerfully. Sora laughed again.

"He's not even as half the scary as I can be," He whispered to himself smirking. Kimiko glanced at him, not catching that but he simply put on the cheerful smile again. She shrugged.

"Lunch is almost over! Noo!"

"Sora-kun!~ Tuck me in!" Kimiko said smiling. He smiled softly.

"Still a child," He said, tucking her in.

"G'night Sora-kun!" She yawned as he nodded and left the room, turning the lights off.

"I've heard that Sawada Tsunayoshi defeated Rokudo Mukuro," Sora stated, placing a cup of tea in front of Reborn. They were currently in the Tsukiyomi household, Kimiko asleep upstairs.

"It's true," Reborn said. "He managed to defeat him."

"Heh, I guess there's more to him than meets the eye," Sora said.

"At times yes," Reborn said taking a sip of his tea. "Most of the time he's a total loser."

"Ah, you're so cruel to your students."

"I see you've been keeping up your end of the deal."

"Of course." Sora's expression grew grim. "As long as I uphold my end, they'll uphold theirs."

"The Sconosciuto bloodline…"

"Oh yeah! I ran into Hibari Kyouya today, he has a bad temper when someone insults his school," Sora said, raising an eyebrow.

"That boy finds pride in that school," Reborn said.

"He's serious, but has room for improvement."

"I assume you beat him."

"Not really, I just knocked him to the ground," Sora said smirking. "I think I hurt his ego."

"Rokudo Mukuro did that already."

"I guess I damaged it further then," Sora chuckled. He glanced at the clock. "It's late you know."

"I'll be going then," Reborn said, leaping off the couch.

"Take care."

"Most people wouldn't let a baby walk home alone."

"Most babies are actually babies."

Reborn smirked and Sora returned it.

"Interesting."


	2. Chapter 2

I, THE ALMIGHTY RUKI-SAMA HAD DECIDED TO UPDATE DIS!

I actually think I might have my trail of thought back on this. Lol, I said school killed it, though I think it might be coming back! Yay! REJOICE!

By the way...

Like this FF series or any others?

Please drop by my poll to vote on which of my series you want me to update!

* * *

"Sawada-san, do you know where Kimiko-sama is?" Sora asked, entering the classroom from using the washroom. Tsuna blinked.

"Oh, she got a paper cut so she went to the nurse's office to get a band-aid," He replied. Sora nodded slowly.

"Where's the nurses office?"

"Oh I'll show you," Tsuna said, standing up from his seat.

"Baka-Tsuna, you seem to be forgetting something today," Reborn said, appearing out of nowhere.

"Hii!! Reborn! What do you mean?"

"Who is working in the nurse's office?" Reborn asked. Tsuna paused. A horror-stricken expression crossed his features as realization dawned on him.

"OH NO! Doctor Shamal!" Tsuna exclaimed. Sora blinked.

"Trident Shamal's here?" Sora asked. Reborn nodded. "Shit."

The two students ran into the hallways and towards the nurse's office.

--

Tsuna quickly slid the door open to the nurse's office to see Shamal sitting in a chair.

"Oh, it's you," Shamal said with little interest.

"Did someone happen to come here earlier?" Sora asked, taking a step inside and giving a charming smile though it accidently turned out to look cute instead. His eye twitched as a pair of hands was pressed up against his chest.

"Are you a girl?" Shamal asked.

"No."

"Oh come on, no need to lie honey." Sora raised a shaking fist as a vein popped in his head.

"Trident Shamal, please note the uniform," He scowled. Shamal raised an eyebrow and looked Sora over. He frowned.

"How do I know you're not a cross dresser?"

"Do you want me to beat you into a bloody pulp?"

"Shamal," Reborn said.

"Oh, hey," Shamal said to Reborn.

"That's Tsukiyomi Sora."

"Oh, so you were a boy," Shamal glanced at Sora who frowned. "Ah, the Tsukiyomi twins have got to be the cutest twins in the entire mafia!~ Is your sister here too?"

Shamal soon found himself grabbed by his collar and found a staff pressing threateningly against his throat.

"Oh yeah... The protective older brother..." Sora had a grim expression as he tossed Shamal to the ground and the doors slid open to reveal Kimiko. Shamal grinned. "Why if it isn't Tsukiyomi Kimiko!~"

"Eh?" Kimiko asked, tilting her head. Sora walked passed Shamal, sending a cold glare before opening a drawer and pulling out a band aid. He held out his hand to Kimiko and she blinked. "Oh!" She held out of her hand and Sora saw the small clean cut. "I washed away the dry blood so all I need now is to put the band aid on!" He nodded and put the bandage on for her.

"You're a cute girl!~" Shamal said, puckering his lips and running over to Kimiko. She blinked as Sora grabbed the back of Shamal's collar before he could reach Kimiko. His eye twitched.

"Stay away from Kimiko-sama, you pervert," Sora sighed

--

Sora frowned as he was carrying a large stack of papers. It wasn't that the papers were heavy; it was that while he was delivering the papers, he couldn't guard Kimiko. He blinked as down the hallway, a group of people where cowering in fear of Hibari. Sora's mouth opened slightly. Kimiko was in the group. He noticed Hibari raise his tonfa and aim it near Kimiko and Sora's eyes narrowed. He walked towards them and put on a smile.

"Hibari-senpai, may I speak with you?" He asked. Hibari paused mid-swing and his eyes shifted to Sora.

"Tsukiyomi Sora...," He said, returning to a standing position.

"Ah, I need to deliver these papers, so can you walk with me? Sorry," Sora said, putting on a sheepish smile. Hibari frowned and grunted.

"Make it quick, or I'll bite you to death." Sora laughed and glanced at Kimiko.

"Ah, Kimiko-sama, I'll pick you up at the gates after school, okay?" Kimiko nodded and smiled. Sora began walking and gestured for Hibari to follow.

They began walking and when they were a fair distance away, Sora began talking.

"Senpai, I have a request to make," Sora spoke.

"I don't take orders," Hibari frowned, raising a tonfa.

"How about this then... How about we make a deal?"

"What kind of deal?"

"Ah, one moment," Sora said, he raised his foot to open the doors but blinked when Hibari slid the door open for him.

"Hurry up. I'm getting impatient," Hibari muttered. The teacher in the room stiffened as he heard Hibari's voice. Sora glanced at the man.

"Sensei, here are the papers you requested," Sora said smiling. He set them down on the teacher's desk. The teacher nodded, glancing uneasily at Hibari.

"Come on senpai," Sora said, walking out of the room.

"Don't order me," Hibari frowned. "Or I'll bite you to death."

"Yes, yes," Sora waved a hand. Hibari's frown deepened. "Anyways, how about this..." Sora leaned against a window in the deserted hallway. "If you become lenient with Kimiko-sama, that includes no biting to death, I'll follow your commands for a week."

"My commands for a week?" Hibari murmured. He smirked. "How interesting."

"And fighting is included," Sora added. Hibari's smirk grew.

"For such a thing, you want me to be lenient with..." Hibari paused. "Tsukiyomi Kimiko?"

"Yeah."

"Fighting in included?"

"I never knew you were the one for questions and yes."

"Hmm... Fine," Hibari smirked.

"You can start commanding tomorrow until Monday of next week, okay?" Sora asked. "But you have to be lenient with oujo-sama the entire time she attends this school."

"Hmph. Fine." Hibari turned around and walked away.

Sora paused for a moment. _What kind of hell of a week did I just get myself into?_

_--_

Sora yawned as he walked to school with Kimiko.

"Kimiko-sama," He said. Kimiko looked at him. "I think that for about a week, I'll probably be busy."

"What!? Why?"

"I volunteered to help someone..."

"Who?"

"Tsukiyomi Sora," A new voice interrupted the conversation. Sora frowned.

"Him." Sora looked at the prefect and smiled. "Good morning, Hibari-senpai."

"Eh?" Kimiko blinked.

"Ah! Kimiko! Sora! Ohayo!" A cheerful voice shouted from behind. Sora sweat dropped and his lip twitched.

"Don't crowd," Growled Hibari. Tsuna jumped up in surprise and fear, Gokudera glared and Yamamoto grinned.

"Hii! Hibari-san!" He exclaimed.

"Calm down senpai," Sora sighed, ushering Hibari away.

"Are you commanding me?"

"No, just suggesting."

"Hmph."

_I signed myself up for hell..._Sora thought.

"Come," Hibari commanded, walking towards the school. Sora frowned slightly and then turned his head quickly.

"Bye!" He said to his companions and then ran after Hibari.

--

"Senpai... Class has already started and you're making me just sit here. Isn't considered skipping?" Sora asked a frown on his face. He was sitting in the discipline committee room, aka the reception room, on the black leather sofa, which was quite comfy might I add.

"I've given you permission to miss the classes," Hibari said without a care, looking down at a few papers on his desk. "I'll discuss the details with the teachers, so you will be excused."

"Classes? As in plural...?" Sora asked. Hibari frowned and nodded, finally raising his head from the papers on his desk.

"You'll be missing most, if not all, your classes today."

"... You're kidding me..."

"I don't kid."

"..."

Sora sighed.

--

Sora had a bored frown on his face as he walked behind Hibari while he 'patroled' the hallways. Did this boy ever go to classes? Actually, for starters, how old was he _actually_? Sora paused his mental cycle to think back for when he was researching information about the locals in this town. It clicked in his mind. Sixteen. Sora glanced at Hibari while they were still walking. Hibari was sixteen? Who would've funk.

"Senpai, exactly how long do you patrols last anyways?" Sora asked, using the most polite voice he could muster at the moment. Hibari glanced at Sora, who had a bright smile on his face. Hibari frowned.

"Stop that."

"Stop what?" Sora asked the smile still on his face.

"That stupid smile," Hibari growled. Sora laughed.

"Senpai, why don't you smile often? I've seen you smile before, you should try it more often!" Sora walked even closer to Hibari and raised the corners of Hibari's lips with his fingers. Hibari's eye twitched. "Not bad." Sora's smile grew sweeter and Hibari paused momentarily. The gears in his head stopped, for a moment of course.

In a blink of an eye, Sora was jumping backwards and Hibari had both his tonfas out in front of him. Sora grinned.

"Is this supposed to be part of the 'fighting' addition to the deal?" He asked. Hibari said nothing but charged. _Personally, I don't want to hurt his ego anymore than it already is..._

Sora dodged and sighed. He took a direct hit in the abdomen and gripped his stomach.

"Holy shit!" Sora lied, gritting his teeth. "You hit hard. The hell!"

Hibari looked down at Sora and frowned. He turned around and walked away, glancing back only once. Sora sighed and dusted himself off and then followed Hibari once again.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3.

Which twin are _you_ rooting for? XD

* * *

The entire week was full of stupidity and randomness. Sora couldn't exactly find any better words to describe it. It was near the end of the week and all Hibari asked Sora to do was help around the committee and from time to time, spar. Sora knew that Hibari was angry with him because of the lack of enthusiasm while fighting. To be honest, Sora, never in his life, had used all of his strength and power to fight anyone. It was never necessary.

"Hibari-san's so nice!~" Kimiko had told him earlier that week. It was ever since he made that deal with the prefect that his sister had been complimenting him. Sora's eye twitched. "Nee, Sora-kun, what's the best advice you'd give me for capturing a guy's heart?"

Sora nearly choked on his dinner. He didn't exactly make it evident, to Kimiko, it simply looked like he was thirsty. Sora forced a smile.

"Kimiko-sama, where'd that question come from?"

"I'm just curious on how to win over Hibari-kun!" Kimiko said with a large smile. She was blushing. Sora grimaced. His attempts to keep the prefect a_way_ from his sister just made them _closer_. Well, he assumed, well, _hoped_, it was unrequited love (he didn't mean this in any offensive way to Kimiko).

"I'm sure any smart man would fall in love with you, Kimiko-sama," Sora said, taking a drink of his water again. "Do you suppose it's wise to be asking me this?"

"I'm not so sure… Also, you've been quite close to him lately," Kimiko said. Sora's eye twitched subtly. "I was hoping you'd have pointers. Oh well."

Sora simply smiled.

He now had a reason to fight Hibari _enthusiastically_.

--

"Good morning, Hibari-senpai," Sora said with a smile. It was a monday morning, Sora was in a bad mood, and the whole cause happened to be Hibari. Hibari turned around in his leather, spinning chair and rested his left elbow on the desk.

"Tsukiyomi Sora," Hibari said with acknowledgement. He was staring intently at the younger male. Sora did not falter under his gaze. Hibari stood up and walked over to Sora, who was stood patiently in the middle of the disciplinary room. He wasn't surprised when he felt the cold metal of the tonfa against his throat. However, his smile did not waver. "Fight me."

"Of course," Sora said with a smile that had DANGER written all over it. Hibari smirked and lead Sora to the fields. If there was anybody occupying them, he'd kick them out.

--

A mildly tired Sora stood over a panting Hibari.

"Do you wish to stop, senpai?" Sora taunted. Hibari scowled and raised his tonfas once again. Sora easily dodged.

"Fight me seriously," Hibari growled. Sora had a playful smile on his lips.

_Ah, that's right, my dear imouto has fallen in love with this brute…_ Sora thought. He irked and then a dark aura surrounded.

"Ok, I'll do as you wish, **Hibari-senpai**."

--

"I think I overdid it," Sora murmured as Hibari's arm was around his shoulders and he was helping the prefect back to the disciplinary room. Hibari didn't respond, he was still angry. "Nee, senpai." Hibari looked over at him. "Are you an M?"

Sora started laughing when he felt a tonfa against his cheek.

"Ah! Sora-kun! Hibari-kun!" Kimiko called from down the hall. Sora raised an eyebrow. Had she been waiting for them outside the room in the hallways the entire time? Sora was sorry he took so long now. He had a brilliant smile on his face.

"Kimiko-sama," He called back. Hibari grimaced. The three of them entered the disciplinary committee room and sat down on the couches. "Senpai, I'll tend to your wounds." Before he did that, he placed a cup of tea before Kimiko, one in front of Hibari and one for himself. He found a first-aid kit and started dabbing at Hibari's wounds. The older boy did nothing to stop him, most likely he was just tired or knew when to give it a rest.

"So, what were you two doing?" Kimiko asked.

"Sparring," Sora said with a laugh. Hibari frowned. He hated that sound. "Kimiko-sama, is there a reason why you were waiting for us?"

"Ah! It's just that I haven't really seen Sora-kun around in school lately because you two are always together!" Kimiko whinned.

"But you see me at home every day," Sora said, raising an eyebrow. Kimiko pouted and looked the other way. _She's probably just getting this time to ogle senpai._ He sighed softly, Kimiko didn't catch it, but Hibari did. Hibari looked down at his tea while Sora was bandaging his arm. It was the last day he could have Sora serve under him without force. Truth be told, he getting fond of the young boy. Maybe too fond. It had also come to his attention that the younger twin, Tsukiyomi Kimiko, was getting clingy to him as well.

Sora had finished up bandaging his senpai and put the first-aid kit away, sitting back down beside Hibari. He took a sip of the hot tea.

"Mmn," Sora licked up lips. Hibari looked away. "Kimiko-sama, is the tea too bitter?" Kimiko blushed. Did Sora notice her gagging a little? Of course he had.

"N-no, it's fine," Kimiko said with a sheepish smile.

"Well, we should be going," Sora said, standing up. He looked at Hibari. "Senpai, today is the last day, isn't it?"

Hibari frowned.

"The last day?" Kimiko asked.

"My volunteering," Sora said. He placed his cup down on the table and walked back Hibari, who was still seated. Kimiko stood up to follow after him, fidgeting a little. Hibari glanced at them as they left and then back at his cup of tea when the door closed. He reached over and picked up a cup. It wasn't his, his lay untouched on the table. He brought the cup to his face; he looked as if he were examining it. He brought the cup to his lips and drank.

It was lukewarm, but it somehow felt addicting, so he finished the entire cup. Even when he had finished the contents, his lips remained on the cup's edge and his eyes closed. He irked when he realized what he was doing. He had just put his lips to a used cup in the exact same place where someone else had. He sighed and placed the cup back. It had been the one beside his, not the one across.

--

Sora stepped out of the bathroom, drying his hair with a towel while in his pajamas. He walked over to his sister's room to find that she was already asleep. He walked back to his room and glanced at the clock. It was 11:30pm. He blinked as the phone was ringing. He recognized the number immediately.

"Hello, father," He spoke into the receiver calmly. A frown was on his lips. "Ah, forming an alliance?" Sora's expression didn't change when he was talking to his father. "Very well, father." He set the phone back down and glanced outside his window. It was a full moon. He sighed.

--

"EH!?" The entire class was shocked.

"Sorry, both of us will be returning back to Italy," Sora said. Kimiko had a depressed expression on her face. "We have family matters to attend to."

"So today's your last day?" A girl asked. Sora nodded. "But that's so sudden!"

"It can't be helped," The teacher said and started the morning lessons.

--

Sora sat beside Kimiko as they flew first class in an airplane. She was fidgeting and he placed a soothing hand on her shoulders.

"We'll return back to Japan," Sora said. _Most likely._ "We just have to attend a family alliance dinner."

"Yeah…," Kimiko said. "But it was so sudden… Senpai didn't say anything to me when I confessed to him." Sora blinked.

"You… confessed to senpai?"

"Yeah! He looked as if he was in a daze and kept watching the guys play baseball in the afternoon!" Sora raised an eyebrow suspiciously. Baseball in the afternoon? Wasn't that their class?

"Really now?" Sora asked, leaning back in his seat. "He was just probably distracted. He does have to keep the discipline in the school after all."

"I wish he had just said yes," Kimiko said, fuming. Sora looked out the window with a frown on his lips.


	4. Chapter 4

I was in the mood to write for this FF series so bleh. This chapter is unexpected, I bet... The pairings are shifting now -sweatdrop-

OH YEAH, there's a new poll up for this FF [it's quite random] You can either review your response or go vote on the poll.

Question: The True Heir as a rated 'M' FF?

Choices:

1. DON'T DO IT!

2. DO IT!

* * *

Sora and Kimiko stood before the Sconosciuto estate. You could call it a mansion, a castle, whatever you want. Let's just say it's big. [That's Sora's preferred size COUGHCOUGH]

"Ah, welcome back," A few people greeted them. They were in black suits. Sora eyed them warily. "Oujo-sama, Sora-sama." After a few moments of inspecting, Sora nodded his head in acknowledgment.

"Father is having a family over for dinner, for an alliance, am I right?" Sora asked as they boarded the car. A man nodded. "Hmn." Kimiko fidgeted uneasily in the seat beside him. A woman across from her was glanced at her with disapproval, everyone did. Though, they beamed at Sora. Sora's eyes narrowed. He didn't like that.

"Sir, madam, we have arrived," the driver announced. Sora looked out the window and opened the door, stepping to the side to allow Kimiko to walk through. His gaze shifted around as he held the door open. There didn't seem to be anything strange going on. He took his sister by the hand and led her carefully up the stairs. The doors were opened for them and they stepped through. Sora glanced at a butler and he led them to the large living room. Their father's favourite room.

"Long time no see, Sora," The father looked expectantly at his son, who bowed lowly. He spoke his daughter's name with a slight edge. "And Kimiko."

"Likewise, father," Kimiko said with a curtsy.

"Welcome back," Their mother said. She looked quite young; her hair was a fairly beautiful blonde while their father had black hair, although there were some evident gray and white strands. Their father was half Japan, while their mother was fully. She gestured for them to sit. They did so. "Did you two enjoy your trip to Japan, even though it was short-lasted?"

"Yes, it was quite enjoyable," Kimiko said with a big smile. Their mother put on a relaxed smile. She had been extremely tense earlier.

"We had a run in with the future Vongola tenth and his family," Sora said.

"Really now?" Their mother their surprised. Kimiko nodded.

"He's our age," She said.

"If I may ask, who was the family that you have inviting over for dinner to discuss forming an alliance with?" Sora asked.

"It's the Gesso Family," Their father.

"The boss is about your age as well," The mother said.

"There sure are a lot of young bosses nowadays," Kimiko mused. Their mother nodded. The two of them always got along well.

"Sora, Kimiko, I expect both of you two be civilized when the Gesso boss," Their father spoke. "Gesso is an extremely powerful family, it'd be best to get them on your side."

"Of course, father," Kimiko said. Sora nodded.

--

"Ah, I have to wear a suit," Sora murmured to himself he stared in the mirror. He had gotten used wearing casual attire and a school uniform while back in Japan. In Italy, he had always been wearing a tuxedo, with exceptions of when he slept. "The Gesso boss is our age, hn?" He made sure nothing was out of place as he fixed his tie.

"Sora," His father's voice could be heard clearly through the door.

"Yes?" He asked politely. "Please come in."

"I hope you've been keeping you end of the deal," His father said. "I can't seem to understand why you'd demote yourself like that, just for something so trivial."

Sora kept silent.

"There's one thing I'd like to ask you before we head downstairs to await the Gesso," His father said. "Do you think she'd be able to handle the pressure?" Sora's head whipped around to look at his father.

"Kimiko-sama is a woman with a strong will," Sora said. "She'll definitely be a splendid boss."

"Is that so?" His father chuckled. Sora irked. "When you keep the Gesso boss, make sure to be polite, but not to make yourself seem a lower rank that you already are."

_Keep your head held high, never lower your defenses._ Sora frowned.

"But of course."

--

"Boss of Gesso, so nice of you to make it," Their father greeted, his wife, their mother, at his side. Kimiko and Sora were at either side of them.

"It's a pleasure, please call me Byakuran," The Gesso boss said with a smile. His had wild white hair, light blue eyes, and a tattoo under his left eye. "Head of Sconosciuto. Please, don't mind my men."

"Please, call me Giovanni," Their father said. "This is my wife, Michiko."

"Nice to meet you," Byakuran said, shaking their hands. He glanced at Sora and Kimiko.

"My daughter, my heir, Kimiko," Giovanni introduced. Byakuran took her hand and kissed it. Sora irked and Giovanni frowned at his daughter's response. Kimiko was bright red. "This is my son, Sora."

"It's very nice to meet you," Sora said, shaking Byakuran's hand.

"Likewise," Byakuran said with a smile. Sora had to keep his composure, even if this person was a hazard to Kimiko.

"Dinner should be ready in a few moments; shall we sit down to discuss the matters of the alliance?" Giovanni suggested. Byakuran nodded with a smile. They headed to the living room.

"Mmn, the rumored Sconosciuto twins," Byakuran mused from beside Sora, who glanced at the Gesso boss. "How old are you two?"

"We are both fifteen," Sora said.

"So am I," Byakuran said. "What a coincidence."

"I'd suppose."

"Sora, do you like marshmallows?" Byakuran asked. Sora blinked in confusion. The Gesso boss was surely quite carefree.

"They're not bad, I wouldn't say I hate them, but I wouldn't absolutely say I love them either," Sora replied.

"Really? I absolutely love marshmallows!" Byakuran chimed happily. Giovanni glanced back at Byakuran and Sora. The two seemed to be getting along well. He inwardly smirked. How perfect. This was going to go quite smoothly, wasn't it?

"If you'd like, for desert, I could see if I could request them to make something with marshmallows," Sora offered. It'd be best to keep the Gesso boss happy. Gesso was a higher rank than Sconosciuto after all. (Although, Sconosciuto is quite a high ranking family)

"Really? That'd be wonderful," Byakuran said with a big smile. Kimiko glanced uneasily at Byakuran. He was getting along quite well with Sora, though; something about how she saw him staring at her brother was frightening. (Rapist-much?) Sora nodded at Byakuran as the two continued to converse.

--

The entire dinner was a success; the alliance was formed and official.

"Excellent," Giovanni said. Byakuran smiled. Kimiko found that kind of creepy. Michiko was forcing a smile; Byakuran was quite an intimidating man.

"Hey, Sora," Byakuran said. They were in the living room. Byakuran decided to stay and chat with Sora, much to the boy's dismay and Giovanni's joy. It'd be spectacular and beneficial for the family if they had a healthy relationship with the Gesso. His son could be gay for all he cared with Byakuran. [COUGHCOUGH] "Do you know about _Dying Will Flames_?" Byakuran asked. Sora nodded. "You and your sister must be Sky flames, right?" Sora nodded again. "Your name is quite fitting. Sora means Cielo in Italian and Sky in English."

"Yes," Sora said. He hoped Byakuran wouldn't start listing languages now. "Doesn't Byakuran mean White Orchid?"

"Yes, and I love flowers, especially the language behind them!~" Byakuran said.

"I don't know much about flowers," Sora said, smiling sheepishly. It seemed like the talkative boss was starting to break the ice.

"I could teach you," Byakuran offered. "Back at the Gesso Estate, I make sure the garden is well kept, there's a variety of flowers there, mainly imported."

"Really now?" Sora asked, interested. Byakuran smiled and nodded. [Oh noez!? Sora took the bait!? RUN SORA! BYAKURAN'S GOING TO –BEEP AND BEEP- YOU!]

"We can arrange a time for you to come and visit," Byakuran said. "The garden is absolutely beautiful."

"Mm, sounds interesting," Sora said. Byakuran glanced at the clock and eyed it with a frown. He stood up.

"Well, I must be going," He said. Sora nodded.

"I will inform boss," A member of Sconosciuto said. Sora nodded and the man left the room.

Sora showed Byakuran and his men to the door. Sora blinked.

"Kimiko-sama," He said. Byakuran eyed Kimiko with repugnance. The way Sora acted towards her was the main reason. "Is there something the matter?"

"I'm just getting a glass of water," Kimiko said with a smile. Sora nodded with a soft smile. Byakuran's eyes narrowed but then he looked away as Giovanni came over and bid a farewell and how he wished for the alliance to be strong.

"Goodbye, Sora," Byakuran said, a glint in his eyes.

"Goodbye," Sora said.

"I'll call you to arrange a day," Byakuran said. Giovanni raised an eyebrow but left, he knew Byakuran would prefer Sora to see him off. Sora nodded. "You know, I've been wondering this for quite some time… Why is it that the younger sibling is the heir and why you're the loyal servant…?" Sora froze and Byakuran smiled and turned around to leave. Sora stood at the doorway, even after Byakuran left. He sighed and finally left his spot in front of the door.

--

"Nee, Sora, I wonder how Hibari-kun's doing," Kimiko said, swinging her legs back and forth as the two of them were in his bedroom. Sora frowned. That's right… Hibari… Sora had left right after their deal ended. He wondered if Hibari was still holding a grudge against him for always beating him. Sora shrugged and glanced back at his Japanese textbooks.

"The Home-schooled teacher will be here tomorrow, so I'd suggest you get some sleep, Kimiko-sama," Sora said. Kimiko nodded and left his room. Sora walked over to his desk and picked up a notebook and turned the cover. Inside the book was a pass, a pass with Hibari's signature on it. While being Hibari's… assistant, he had to have a pass that allowed him to skip classes and walk through the hallways, perform the jobs given to him.

"Kimiko-sama's fallen in love with a strange man," Sora murmured as he closed his notebook and turned off his lights.

* * *

I really don't care if Byakuran wasn't the Gesso boss or not at this time, I just wanted to write this. Bleh.


	5. Chapter 5

Rofl, recently, I've been in the mood to update this FF...  
_

* * *

"Hey Kimiko… Do me a favor, will you?" A seven year old Sora asked. The two were walking around in Italy._

_ "Sure," Kimiko said. "What is it?"_

_ "Close your eyes and cover your ears… Don't move from this spot until I tell you to." Kimiko looked puzzled at Sora but did as she was asked to. "Make sure you can't see or hear anything." Kimiko nodded when she closed her eyes tightly and covered her ears, it was almost as if she were blind and deaf._

_ Sora smiles softly at his sister as she did her best to fulfill his request. He then turned his attention back to what he was focused on earlier._

_ "Come out. I know you're there," He shouted._

_ Clapping could be heard. "My my, how talented. Too bad it's been put to waste. Goodbye."_

_ Sora pulled out his staff and blocked a sword aimed at him and his sister. There were at least five men, the enemy. He had to hold back, or else he'd run out of fuel too easily and harm Kimiko._

_ "Hm, isn't the __servitore [servant] meant to protect the erede[heir]?" Sora gritted his teeth._

_ He managed to take down three by himself while Kimiko stood there, her eyes shut tight and her ears covered._

_ "Sora-nii?" She called. Sora froze as he glanced back at Kimiko. He ran in front of her and blocked an attack, making sure she was unharmed. He was too occupied with protecting her that he was cut deeply on the left arm. He cried out in pain. It was loud, and sharp. "SORA!?"_

_ "No! Kimiko, don't open your eyes!" He shouted at her. She nodded and bit her lip._

_ "The darkness is scary," She said. Sora raised his staff to block another attack. A blade slid out and stabbed one of the men. "But… When I know Sora is here, I feel safe." Sora coughed up blood as knives stabbed him in the back._

_ "Attack the girl!" A man commanded. Sora's eyes widened._

_ "NO!" He blocked and took a bullet to his abdomen._

_ "Sora-nii?" Kimiko asked. No response. He collapsed to the floor in a bloody heap. "Sora? Nii-chan? Aniki?" … "Fratello?" Tears were streaming down her cheeks, her eyes still closed. "Can… I open my eyes yet? Why can't I see what's happening?"_

_ "Don't…," Sora rasped. "Don't open… your… eyes… please…"_

_ Kimiko hic'ed and cried. "The darkness is scary…"_

_ "Oh how touching and sad," A man said. He aimed a gun at Kimiko's head, though while still covering her ears and closing her eyes, she didn't know._

_ "KIMIKO!" Kimiko raised her head at the sound of Sora's voice. He coughed out more blood. The man placed his finger to the trigger and…_

_**BANG!**_

_ Sora's eyes were wide as the man who was holding the gun fell to the ground._

_ "Look like we came in time before you died or she got shot," A man who had shot the bullet said. "Go!" The men behind him ran to take care of the rest of the enemy._

_ "E…Etienne…," Sora rasped._

_ "It's okay now, you're both safe," A female said. She walked over to Kimiko and put a hand on her shoulder. "Kimiko-sama."_

_ "Eh? Nathalie?" Kimiko asked._

_ "Yes, it's me; I need you to stay still. We'll explain everything later," Nathalie said, picking up the girl and running off. Etienne picked up Sora and did the same._

_ "Young master, we're assuring Kimiko-sama's safety, so please, calm down," Etienne said. Sora was restless as he was carried by Etienne. "Your wounds are serious; we need to tend to you."_

_ "Kimiko…," Sora rasped as he was growing unconscious. "Take care… of… her…"_

--

Sora's eyes shot wide open and he was sweating and panting. He gripped his head and trembled. He glanced at his cell phone beside his bed, it was ringing. It was what had woken him up. He silently thanked whoever was on the other line. He flipped his phone open and leaned against his bedpost.

"Hello?" He asked, a little out of breath.

"Good morning Sora!~" Byakuran's cheerful voice boomed. "I didn't wake you up, did I?"

"It's okay," Sora said. "Good morning. Is there something you need?"

"You don't sound so well, are you okay?" Byakuran asked from the other line.

"I just had a nightmare," Sora said. "That's all…"

"Oh, that's not good," Byakuran said. "Are you okay? Or are you still shaken up?"

"I'll be fine. So, why did you call me?" Sora asked. He glanced at the clock at his bedside. It was six thirty in the morning. "So early in the morning."

"I woke up early, I couldn't sleep," Byakuran laughed.

"Did you eat too many marshmallows again?" Sora asked. The two had grown closer after the course of a few days.

"No, it's not that…"

"Then what?"

"I _really_ want to see Sora! Didn't you say you'd come over to see the garden too?"

"Ah, that's right."

"Then come over!"

"It's six thirty in the morning," Sora said. "Kimiko-sama isn't even awake yet."

"It's always Kimiko-sama this, Kimiko-sama that!" Byakuran huffed. He was glaring at a wall while in his office.

"But of course, she's the young mistress."

"But aren't you the young master!?" Byakuran asked, hiding his seething anger. Sora groaned and held his head. Young master… He hasn't heard that in years…

"Fine, let's go with this, I'll go arrange a day that I can set up and then verify it with you, is that okay?" Sora asked.

"Perfect!" Byakuran said cheerfully. He really did want to see Sora ASAP.

"Okay, I'll get back to you on that when I can, bye."

"Bye!"

Sora closed his phone and sighed. Byakuran was such a clingy man.

--

"Oh wow," Sora, for once, was speechless. Byakuran had been right, the garden was stunningly beautiful.

"Like it?" Byakuran asked, leading Sora down a path in the garden.

"It's… Amazing," Sora said.

"Would you rather spend your time admiring it, or would you like a lesson? It doesn't matter to me either way," The Gesso boss said with a brilliant smile.

"A lesson… Though I can name a few of these flowers," Sora said.

"Really?" Byakuran asked, raising an eyebrow. "Let's see how much you know already, shall we?"

"Well," Sora began. He walked up to plant with spiny leaves and white flowers. "This is an Acanthus, right?" Byakuran nodded. "It means art…" Another nod. Sora blinked and turned a yellow flower. "Oh, a Yellow poppy."

"Mm?" Byakuran was interested in listening to what Sora had to say.

"My aunt came to visit us and brought us a few of these once," He crouched down and gazed at the plant. "Kimiko-sama would stare at them every day. They're different than the ones she uses when she does her flower arrangements."

"Sora…," Byakuran started. Sora had his back turned to the other male, so he didn't notice the displeased expression on his face. "Is the reason you know these flowers because of your sister?"

"Of course," Sora replied without hesitation. Byakuran's frown deepened. "But some… I learned through other people as well."

"Mm?"

"…" Sora glanced over his shoulder and raised an eyebrow. "Cherry blossoms?"

"Of course, they're beautiful, aren't they?" Byakuran said. Sora laughed.

"They remind me of a guy I met when I was in Japan," Sora said, walking over to the tree. "He absolutely loathed them, I could understand why though." Another laugh. "Not many fond memories of them."

"Oh? And who might this man be?" Byakuran was growing curious. Maybe he'd hunt that man down later…

"A senpai when I attended a school there for a few weeks, Hibari-senpai," Sora told him. He smiled as he looked at the cherry blossoms. Byakuran took his phone out and took a sneak picture, while Sora was distracted. "Then again, he dislikes Lotuses too. I wonder which he hates more."

"Nee, Sora," Byakuran called. Sora turned his head and walked over to the other male.

"Yes?"

"Hold this, would you?" He kept handing Sora things until his hands were completely full.

"Um… What am I supposed to do with these…?" Sora asked.

"Just wait…," Byakuran looked around the garden. Sora blinked. "There we go!" The Gesso placed slipped a red rose in Sora's hair and tucked the stem, making sure to rid of any thorns, behind Sora's left ear.

"H-hey!" Sora couldn't move his arms as he was still holding random objects. He had a light blush on his cheeks. Byakuran pulled out his cell phone once again and took another picture, laughing. "Byakuran! Take it out!"

"Nah," Byakuran grinned, showing all of his white teeth and Sora groaned.

A few maids and butlers stuck their heads outside to see what was going on. The maids had bright red faces and the butlers just stared. Byakuran sent a warning glance at them as Sora was fumbling with trying to figure out how to get the flower out of his hair and not look like an idiot. He glared at the white haired male. "Stop taking pictures!"

"Mm," Byakuran smiled. "Nope!"

--

"Nee, Sora, want to have a sleepover??" Byakuran asked.

"I'll have to pass," Sora said, removing the flower from his hair. Byakuran snickered as Sora was having a hard time removing the flower petals he had sprinkled on his hair earlier. "Geez, you just had to stick flower petals in my hair. All Kimiko-sama used to do was make me a flower crown when we were younger."

"You really care about your sister, don't you?"

"Of course, she's the reason I'm the way I am," Sora replied easily. Byakuran frowned and made Sora sit right in his lap. Sora decided it wouldn't be smart to anger the Gesso boss so much that he'd demolish the alliance at any time. Judging by Byakuran's personality, he could probably do that without much as a second thought.

"Is that so?"


	6. Chapter 6

This is now officially M.

* * *

"It's been so long since we came back from Japan," Kimiko said, drinking her tea as the two twins stared out the window.

"It's only been a few months Kimiko-sama," Sora said. "It's not that long of a time."

"I miss Hibari-kun!" Kimiko puffed up her cheeks. "I don't even have his number!"

Sora smiled sheepishly. He had Hibari's number, but he wasn't willing to give it to his sister. There was no way, being such a protective older brother; he would allow his sister to date such a man! Maybe if he became tamer in the future, but no time before that would he allow such a thing.

"You've been getting pretty friendly with that Gesso boss too," Kimiko said. Sora shrugged.

"Father told me to do whatever it takes to keep the man pleased and apparently he's become attached to me," He said, taking a sip of his tea.

"What if he tries to hurt you?" Kimiko asked, with a worried expression. Sora smiled and set his cup down on the table. He put a reassuring hand on his sister's head and gazed into her similar warm-honey coloured eyes.

"Kimiko-sama, you know well enough that I am capable of taking care of myself," He said. Kimiko looked at him and then her eyes went downcast. She set her cup on the table and her hands were clenched while in her lap.

"I know… I just… Don't want you to get hurt because of me again… You leave me alone in the dark while you fight." Sora looked at his sister calmly. She had found out the reason why he told her to close her eyes and cover her ears ever since she saw his scars and witnessing him take a bullet for her. "You demoted yourself to the role of the loyal sibling while you made the family's heir… You've done so much for me… Please…" Tears formed in her eyes. "This could all disappear, I wouldn't care, but I have to ask you to promise me again…"

"Kimiko-sama…"

"Please… Promise me once again, that you'll always stay by my side," Kimiko looked up at him pleadingly. Sora looked at his sister with a listless expression for a moment, and without any sort of hesitation, he gracefully dropped down to one knee and bowed, one hand placed to his chest.

"I, Tsukiyomi Sora, promise to stay by your side, Tsukiyomi Kimiko, my beloved sister, forever."

_ "Nee, Sora," A four year old Kimiko said, leaning over the top of Sora's chair._

_ "What is it, Kimiko?" Sora asked, looking up._

_ "Promise me something…," She said. "Promise me you'll always stay by my side."_

_ "Of course, Kimiko," Sora said with a smile. He held out his pinky. Kimiko blinked. "It's a way of making promises, you link pinkies and promise over that."_

_ "Oh! I see," Kimiko smiled happily and linked her pinky with his._

_ "I promise to always say by your side," Sora said with a smile. Kimiko giggled and grinned._

--

"Sora," Giovanni said as Sora passed him in the hallway. "Remember, do _whatever it takes_ to keep the Gesso boss pleased with Sconosciuto family, that family plays an important role in our plans for the future."

"Yes, father," Sora said there was no expression on his face.

"Hm, you're nice and obedient," Giovanni said, a smirk visible on his features. "You and your sister are so far apart, I still don't see why you'd degrade yourself like that. She was no good as a loyal servant either."

"Father," Sora hissed. He kept his head low. Any wrong move could mean trouble for Kimiko.

"Any time I felt like it, I could end the deal," Giovanni said, his eyes focused on Sora's. His son's eyes narrowed but he said nothing. The two stood in dead silence in the hallway.

"Sora!" Byakuran's cheerful voice called from down the hallway. Giovanni was the first to move. He smirked and then mouthed _whatever it takes_ before turning to greet Byakuran. "Hello there, Giovanni. Sora! Want to come over for a sleepover???"

"I'd assume he'd love to," Giovanni said. "If you would please excuse me, you two have fun." He smiled and Sora inwardly irked but still didn't move.

"Mm, I wonder what that was about," Byakuran said, a devious smile on his lips. He looked back at the unmoving Sora. "So, what do you say?" Sora didn't respond at first. "Sora?"

"Ah, sorry, I spaced out for a moment," Sora said, an apologetic smile on his lips. Byakuran frowned and put his hand to Sora's forehead, raising his bangs and pushing his forehead against the boy's.

"You don't seem to have a fever," Byakuran said. "So? Do you want to come over for a sleepover?"

"Hmm, I think I might take up your offer this time," Sora said with a disconcert smile.

"Wonderful!"

--

"Byakuran, how many video games do you have?" Sora asked. His thumbs were getting tired of the controlled as time rolled by.

"Mm, not as many as packs of marshmallows?" Byakuran said with a grin. Sora sweat dropped.

"Geez," Sora fell backwards onto the bed they were sitting on while Byakuran turned off the game with a laugh.

"Hey Sora, how about watching a movie?" Byakuran asked.

"A movie?" Sora sat up. "Sure, why not?"

Byakuran put in some random movie, well to Sora it looked like it was random, and sat back on the bed. Sora frowned as Byakuran pulled him so he was seated between the boss's legs on the bed. Sora sighed and leaned back against Byakuran's chest.

"Exactly why do we have to sit like this?" Sora asked.

"Because you're warm and cuddly," Byakuran said with a smile, wrapping his arms around Sora while pressing 'play' on the remote.

"I'm not a stuffed toy," Sora snorted.

"I never said you were. Now let's watch the movie."

**30 MINUTES INTO THE MOVIE**

"Um… Byakuran," Sora said while staring at the big screen TV.

"Yeah?" Byakuran replied.

"I don't get the plot of this movie."

"… I don't think I do either."

"Then why do you have this movie? It's kind of stupi- HOLY! WHAT ARE THEY DOING!?" He had a deep red blush on his cheeks.

"Ahaha, who knew Sora would be the one to get embarrassed at this stuff," Byakuran said.

"B-but! Th-they! On the sc-screen! In the v-v-v-v-v…" Byakuran was surprised Sora hadn't passed out yet. "WHY DO YOU HAVE A PORN MOVIE!?"

"Ahaha," Byakuran was still laughing, must to Sora's distress. His hands pressed up against a certain private area and Sora shrieked.

"W-what're you doing!?" Sora asked.

"Oh come on, you know exactly what I plan to do," Byakuran said, pushing his lips up against Sora's. "Let's take our _relationship_ to the next level, shall we?"

"Huh!? W-what're you talking about!?"

"Sora…"

"Nngh…" Sora shuddered as Byakuran sucked on his tongue and slipped his hands into his pajama pants. "No… Don't… Touch me… There…"

"Don't be shy Sora, you're absolutely adorable," Byakuran whispered, sucking on Sora's flawless neck. Sora gasped and blushed deep red in embarrassment as his shirt was unbuttoned and his nipples were teased by a fingers and a wet tongue.

"N-no," Sora gripped the sheets in pleasure as Byakuran leaned his head between Sora's legs and took the boy in his mouth. "Ah!"

After a few sucks and licks, Sora came into Byakuran's waiting mouth.

"My, that was fast," Byakuran said licking his lips. Sora blushed as he lay naked on the bed. He gasped as he felt a wet finger pushing against his hole. "Don't worry, it'll feel good."

"Nnnn!" Sora shivered and gasped as he felt the fingers prodding within him.

"Ah, you're a virgin, you're so tight," Byakuran whispered, leaning over the male as he unbuttoned his pants. Sora cried out as he was penetrated. "So… Tight…"

"Bya-Byakuran!" Sora screamed as he the man thrusted repeatedly into the boy.

"Sora," Byakuran grunted as he was thrusting. Sora moaned and continued to cry out.

--

Byakuran lay with a satisfied smile on his lips while an exhausted and unconscious Sora lay on the other side of the bed. He glanced at Sora for a moment.

_Kimiko-sama._

_ Hibari-senpai._

His eyes narrowed as Sora's voice rang in his head. He got of bed and walked over to their discarded clothes. He searched Sora's pockets until he found the boy's cell phone. He smirked as he found just what he was looking for in his contacts. He looked at Sora to confirm that the boy was in a deep sleep before pressing _call_.

"Tsukiyomi Sora, exactly why are you calling me?" A monotonous voice answered on the other end.

"Nope, not Sora! Guess again!" Byakuran said cheerfully into the receiver. The other line went silent for a moment.

"It doesn't matter who this is, if you called me for a trivial reason, I will bite you to death."

"Mm, I wonder if saying that Sora lost his virginity count as trivial."

"…"

"He gets embarrassed so easily… He was crying my name out all night long, clinging to me desperately. Begging me to let him come."

"…"

"Oh? I assume you've never seen that?"

"Tsukiyomi Sora has downgraded himself once again, it would seem." Byakuran's eyes narrowed. There was a sound of mirth in the man's voice.

"Mm, Hibari-chan, if I didn't know any better, I'd think that you didn't believe me!"

"Maybe I don't, but what that boy does doesn't concern me."

"Awe, that's too bad. Sora talked so happily about you before too.

"…"

Byakuran smirked. "Sora's panting face is really amazing, I'm so happy that I'm the only one that's seen him beg in bed before."

"…"

"Before I say goodnight, I'd like to say something. I'll be taking Sora for my own."

"It's none of my concern." There was an edge to Hibari's voice. Byakuran smiled.

"Well, buonanotte [goodnight] Hibari! If you still don't believe me, I hope you'll enjoy the text I'll be sending you in a few moments." He didn't listen or pause for a response before he hung up and didn't waste time taking a picture of Sora while he slept, naked. He also decided to add in a little picture of a shivering and panting unconscious form of Sora as he slept. Byakuran stroked the boy and Sora unconsciously cried out. Byakuran quickly took a picture and licked his fingers as he texted Hibari.

**Hibari-chan!~**

** I'll be taking Sora for my own! I'll give you a little present…**

He attached the pictures of Sora onto the text and then pressed _sent_.

Quickly deleting the history to get rid of any trace of the call or text, along with the photos, he slipped the phone back into Sora's pocket and slid back into bed, cuddling Sora.

"Mm, this is perfect."


	7. Chapter 7

"I wonder how you memorize all those names for those flowers," Sora said. Byakuran laughed.

"It's fun," He said with a grin.

"Mm," Sora said. The two of them were hanging around in the garden of the Sconosciuto estate.

"Sora-sama!" A female's voice exclaimed.

"Oh, it seems that she's returned," Sora said with a small smile. Byakuran looked at Sora with a puzzled expression. He looked down the garden path to see a girl in a black female mafia suit running over to them. Sora turned to look at her and smiled, his arms wide open. The girl ran over and directly into his arms, hugging him. Byakuran blinked and then frowned. "Welcome back, Aurora."

"Oho? Who might this be?" Byakuran asked, leaning down to look at the girl, his eyes opened. The girl, Aurora, looked at him for a moment and then fell down onto her bottom in fear.

"Geez, Byakuran, you're so intimidating," Sora muttered. "Byakuran, this is Aurora, Aurora, this is the Gesso boss, Byakuran."

"Mmn, it's nice to meet you, Au-ro-ra," Byakuran said with a smile that sent chills down Aurora's spine. Sora put a hand on Byakuran's shoulder.

"You're scaring her, is that your hobby or something?" Sora asked. Byakuran laughed cheerfully and stood up straight again. Sora sighed and extended a hand to Aurora. He smiled at her and she blushed and smiled back, all her fear from earlier disappeared. She took his hand and stood up, dusting herself off. "So, Aurora, how was the mission?"

"Successful, Sora-sama!" Aurora said with a bow. Sora patted her head.

"That's nice, isn't it?" She smiled and nodded.

"Mm," Byakuran said. "How old are you?"

"I-I'm t-twelve," Aurora said, she was nervous around Byakuran.

"Sora, Byakuran, oh and Aurora as well," Giovanni said, stepping out into the garden.

"Father," Sora said giving a subtle bow.

"Oh, which reminds me, Giovanni, there's an alliance matter I'd like to discuss with you," Byakuran said. Giovanni nodded.

"Very well, Sora, Aurora, please excuse us. Also, Aurora, remember, you're to report to me about your mission." She nodded. She and Sora entered the estate, the two bosses following behind.

_Page break_

"What is the matter you'd like to discuss?" Giovanni asked, sitting down on a couch in his office, Byakuran sitting across from him.

"I would be wondering if it'd be possible for you to arrange a marriage between Sora and I," Byakuran said, that smile playing on his lips. Giovanni raised an eyebrow.

"You're interested in marrying Sora?" He asked. Byakuran nodded.

"He's quite an intriguing and interesting boy," He said, still smiling. "It's a pity that he's not the heir."

"I quite agree with you there," Giovanni said, nodding his head subtly. "That boy doesn't think for himself, he thinks mainly for his sister."

"Isn't Sora the eldest?"

"Yes, but he wanted Kimiko-" Disgust was hanging on every word. "-to have the title instead."

"And you allowed that?" Byakuran asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Sora made an interesting deal," Giovanni replied. "He'll obey whatever I say and do whatever needs to be done for the family."

"I see."

"He cannot disobey or else Kimiko will be demoted and we will not ensure her safety." He sounded smug.

"Oh?" Byakuran smiled. _Disgusting._ He thought. _What a disgusting being._ "Even if she's your daughter?"

"I don't need such a worthless daughter," Giovanni said, leaning back. "Now back to the arrange marriage…"

_Page break_

"You're not with Kimiko-sama?" Aurora asked Sora. He shook his head.

"She's in the middle of her lessons at the moment; I'm spending time with Byakuran," Sora replied. "He's teaching me the names of flowers."

"Flower names?" Aurora asked. Sora smiled and nodded.

"Their meanings too."

"They have meanings?"

"Of course." Sora laughed and Aurora blushed.

_Sora-sama's smile is always the best. He's so nice…_ Aurora thought with a small smile.

"Boo."

"UWAAAAAAAA!" Aurora screamed, jumping into the air.

"Geez, Byakuran," Sora sighed. "Are you okay, Aurora?"

"Y-y-y-yeah," She replied glancing uneasily at the new addition. Byakuran smiled at her and she shivered. "I-I'm fine."

"That's good." Sora flashed another smile. Aurora blushed and Byakuran frowned, though it went unnoticed by everyone.

"Aurora," A new voice called. Sora grinned. He recognized this voice.

"Ah, Etienne!" Aurora said.

"Hey, Etienne," Sora said with a smile.

"Hello, Young Master," Etienne said with a smile. He glanced at Byakuran. "Ah, Hello, Gesso."

"Just call me Byakuran," He said. "Etienne, was it?"

"Yes." Etienne shook Byakuran's hand. "Young Master, I'm here to inform you that Young Mistress's classes will be ending early today."

"Oh?" Sora asked. He just shrugged it off the questions he had of why they were ending so soon.

"I will see Byakuran off if you'd like," Etienne offered. He knew how much Sora treasured his younger sister.

"Ah, but…" Sora glanced at Byakuran. Said man smiled. Aurora took a step closer to Etienne and away from Byakuran.

"It's okay, I know how you have a sister-complex," Byakuran grinned.

"I do not!" Sora shouted, pouting and stomping off. "I'll leave it to you, Etienne."

"Yes, Young Master." Etienne looked at Byakuran strangely before gesturing for him to follow.

_Page break_

"Sora, there's a matter I'd like to discuss with you," Giovanni said. Sora blinked and nodded, following his father back to his office. Michiko was in the room, her face looked reluctant. Sora bowed in greetings to his mother and she looked at him for a moment and then back at his father.

"Yes father?" Sora asked.

"You're going to be in an arranged marriage with the Gesso boss, Byakuran."

Sora's eyes widened.

"P-pardon me father, I think I might have misheard you," Sora said in shock.

"It's exactly as I said, you are to be wed to Byakuran."

Sora was glued to his spot, surprise and shock written all over his face.

"Any objections?" Giovanni asked. Michiko looked pale and Sora's face soon turned as white as hers. He reluctantly nodded.

"No… No objections. I understand. I will be wed to the Gesso boss."

_Page break_

"Party?" Sora asked, blinking.

"Yes! A party!" Kimiko said. "Vongola's holding a party!"

"Well, it's probably a formal one," Sora murmured. He was surprised that Kimiko was happy about that.

"But guess what I heard!" Kimiko said. Sora just stared at her questionably. "The Vongola tenth's family is visiting! That's what the party's for!"

"Oh?" This caught Sora's full interest. Kimiko smiled and nodded. She seemed even happier that he was now evidently thinking of something else. "Vongola Decimo's famiglia…"

"I can't wait to see them again!" Kimiko said cheerfully, clasping her hands together. Sora smiled. Kimiko looked at him strangely for a moment before continuing. "Hibari-kun's going to be there!"

"Aha," Sora smiled sheepishly. Their deal was completed… at the party, if any harm were to come to Kimiko, there was going to be hell to pay. "When's the party?"

"In two weeks!" Kimiko said. Sora raised an eyebrow. That seemed… soon.

"It's going to be like a reunion," Sora mused. Kimiko nodded enthusiastically.

"I need to go find the perfect dress!" Kimiko said gleefully. Sora sweat dropped. He hoped the trip would be quick and painless.

_Page break_

Sora buried his face in his fiancé's shoulder and let out a long sigh.

"Not as quick as you hoped?" Byakuran asked. A little chuckle escaped past his lips. Sora glared at him. Byakuran smiled and kissed Sora, who sighed again and sat down beside his husband-to-be. He glanced at his left hand. On it, around his ring finger, was a silver ring. It looked… strange… on his hand. Byakuran glanced over at Sora. He inwardly smirked and then he slid his hand behind Sora and wrapped his arm around Sora's waist. Sora nearly jumped, startled. He sent Byakuran a dirty look before sighing again.

"Stop sighing," Byakuran muttered. Sora frowned.

"You're attending too, right?"

"Hm?" Byakuran raised an eyebrow.

"The party being held by the Vongola."

"Ah, that," Byakuran mused. He wondered how Hibari was doing. He smirked. "Of course."

"I see," Sora said.

"Will you be my date?" Kiss.

Sigh.

"Of course."

_Page break_

Kimiko sat on her bed and gazed at the picture frame that hung on her wall. It was a picture of her and Sora together. She looked at it sadly for a moment before sighing. She gazed out the window.

"Well… I guess I'll better prepare for the party…"

She frowned as she leaned back on her hands on her duvet and gazed at the ceiling.

"I wonder if Hibari-kun will like my dress…"


	8. Chapter 8

So... I'm in the mood to write this... and for the record, no, this is not going with the original cannon story line... and in this case, Byakuran's actually a GOOD GUY.

Yeah. Hell on earth.

I know.

Oh I put one little quick sketch of The True Heir on my D.A, check it out if out if you want. (btw, my FF . net profile is full of links haha. The Tumblr I use is spammed by me XD)

I'm also doing Art Commissions, so please help me out there!

Anyways, without a do, please, enjoy this chapter while I work on ch 9 right now. Lol.

* * *

Sora stepped down the stairs in his suit. Byakuran stood at the bottom of the staircase, a smile on his lips. Kimiko looked back to see Sora. He looked quite dazzling in a suit. He was in a black suit, white dress shirt and black tie.

"Kimiko-sama, we need to get going," Nathalie said, bowing. Kimiko jumped and quickly turned her head and stepped outside. They were going to the party separately. Sora was going with Byakuran. Kimiko sat inside of the car with her parents, as her father sent distasteful looks at her. He grumbled something and looked out the window, not looking at her anymore. Kimiko's eyes rested out the window as she saw Byakuran kiss Sora and then she looked away, eyes downcast, not daring to look out the window anymore.

Sora muttered something about hating suits and Byakuran laughed.

"You look quite nice in a suit, though, I do wonder what you would look like in a dress," Byakuran murmured, wrapping his arm around Sora's waist and kissing the top of his head. Said boy cringed.

"That's disgusting," He muttered. Byakuran smirked.

"That opinion won't last long."

"What's THAT supposed to mean!"

He was silenced with a kiss. Sora sighed as he broke the kiss.

"You seriously need to stop that."

"Why?" Byakuran asked with a smile. "You like them, don't you?"

Sora rolled his eyes and the two walked towards the car that Byakuran had prepared for them. Sora glanced sadly at the place where the Sconoscuito car had been. He exhaled softly before heading over to the Millefiore car.

"It's a pleasure to see you again, Sconoscuito," The Vongola Ninth greeted. Giovanni nodded and Michiko did as well. Kimiko curtsied. Timoteo looked at Kimiko in puzzlement.

"Is your brother not with you?" He asked. Kimiko shook her head.

"He will be attending with his fiancé," Giovanni stated.

"Oh? Will there be an engagement party for this spectacular news?" Timoteo asked. Kimiko's hands clenched into a fist as she bit her lip.

"Of course, we have yet to arrange it yet," Giovanni said.

"E-eh? Kimiko-chan?" A familiar voice asked. Kimiko blinked.

"Ah, Tsuna-kun!" Kimiko greeted him with a smile as he rushed over. "Long time no see."

"Likewise," Tsuna grinned. He blinked. "Where's Sora?"

Giovanni eyed them for a moment before walking elsewhere with his wife.

"He's…"

"Ah, welcome Millefiore," Timoteo greeted with another smile. Tsuna's guardians walked over to greet Kimiko as they froze as they saw what was happening at the door.

"Hello Vongola," Byakuran greeted with a smile.

"Ah, so this is your fiancé," mused Timoteo as he glanced between Sora and Byakuran. Sora nodded.

"We were just recently engaged," Sora said.

"Sora doesn't want to make a big fuss over it," Byakuran laughed, much to Sora's displeasure. Timoteo smiled.

The group of teenagers was silent as they watched the scene. Kimiko's eyes looked distant for a moment.

"Hey Kimiko," Yamamoto greeted, trying to ease the gloomy atmosphere of the group. Kimiko nodded her greetings.

Gokudera grunted his greeting.

Chrome nodded hers, Lambo in her arms.

"EXTREME hello!" Ryohei shouted.

"Ciaossu," Reborn said from atop of Tsuna's head.

Hibari was most distant from the group.

"Hello," Kimiko said, bowing.

...

From a distance, Byakuran eyed the group momentarily before returning his attention to his fiancé . He wasn't surprised at the face that Sora was staring at them. Byakuran frowned and then smiled again, giving Sora's backbone and affectionate smack, he made sure it was gentle, but enough pressure to get the younger boy's attention. Sora jumped and nearly beat the living daylights out of him. Byakuran laughed.

"You need to stop harassing me in public," Sora hissed.

"Oh? Does that mean I can harass you in private?" Byakuran said deviously. Sora sweat dropped and immediately shook his head.

"Harassing, in general," Sora muttered. Byakuran laughed and wrapped his arm around Sora's waist once again and lead Sora over to the group he was probably longing to join.

"A-ah. Long time no see, Sora-kun," Tsuna said. Sora nodded and smiled, his business smile of course. Tsuna sweat dropped.

"Long time no see, Tsunayoshi. Welcome to Italy," Sora said.

"Ah..." Tsuna nodded awkwardly.

"Same to the rest of you, Yamamoto-kun, Sasagawa-kun, Hibari-senpai," Sora added. "As for Gokudera-kun, Lambo-kun, and Reborn, I should probably say, welcome back."

Gokudera snorted. Byakuran chuckled. Yamamoto laughed with his carefree smile. Kimiko fiddled her thumbs. Hibari glared.

"Oh, sorry, I don't believe I've met you before," Sora said, looking at Chrome.

"A-ah, my name's Dokuro Chrome," Chrome said with a blush.

"Nice to meet you Chrome-chan," Sora smiled. "I'm Tsukiyomi Sora." Chrome nodded and smiled.

"Ciaossu, Sora," Reborn said. He glanced at the man beside him. "Ciaossu, Gesso."

"Oh? The infamous hitman Reborn?" Byakuran asked. "What a pleasure it is to make your acquaintance."

Everyone, except for about 3 people, looked at Byakuran with confused expressions and especially at the hand that he had around Sora's waist.

"Ah, I forgot to introduce myself!" Byakuran laughed at his blunder. Sora rolled his eyes. "My name's Byakuran, boss of the Gesso Famiglia. Nice to meet you all! I've heard about you all from Sora, right?" Byakuran pulled Sora close to him and Sora punched his fiancé's shoulder with a frown. "Sora's my fiancé!~"

"EEEHHH!" The entire group was in shock. Reborn was mildly surprised about the news, Kimiko already knew, Lambo had no clue what was going on, Hibari was slightly unsettled, everyone else was shocked.

"EXTREME CONGRATULATIONS!" Ryohei exclaimed.

"C-congratulations," Chrome stuttered.

"C-c-congrats," Tsuna said awkward about the fact that they were a same-sex couple and that Sora was getting married.

"Haha, Congrats!" Yamamoto grinned.

Kimiko shifted her gaze and then looked at Hibari, who was glaring at Byakuran, who smiled back.

"Ano... Hibari-senpai," Kimiko walked over to him and smiled. "Long time no see."

"Hn." Hibari didn't bother looking at her. This lips set in a thin line. Kimiko was hesitant to talk to him.

"H-how have you been?" Kimiko asked, still smiling. Hibari glared at Kimiko.

"Don't try to start meaningless conversations, herbivore," Hibari muttered before returning his gaze back to the _crowd. _

Sora walked over to Kimiko and Byakuran followed, even though he secretly didn't want to.

"Hibari-senpai! Long time to see," Sora smiled and Byakuran's smile seemed to twitch. "How have you been?"

"Hn... This place is full of crowds," Hibari replied. Kimiko bit her lip. Sora sweat dropped.

"Hibari-senpai, it's a party," Sora muttered. "Oh yeah, Byakuran, this is Hibari-senpai, senpai, this is Byakuran, an idiot."

"Am not!" Byakuran huffed playfully, making Sora roll his eyes. He grinned. "Anyways, nice to meet you, _Hibari-kun."_

Hibari's eyes widened for a brief moment. He recognized that voice!

"Ah... Hibari-kun, did you hear the news? They're getting married," Kimiko emphasized, despite the unhappy feeling in her stomach. Hibari's eyes narrowed.

"Married?" Hibari repeated. Byakuran nodded much to Sora's dismay. Kimiko played with some random frills in her dress as she glanced uneasily at the trio, especially at the tense atmosphere. She wasn't sure which she should be more concerned about. Her beloved older twin brother was getting married, to a man she didn't exactly approve of to add, or the fact that the boy she likes, likes her brother, who's oblivious to it. She started to feel envious and jealous. Sora was pretty much everything she wasn't. The fact that he stepped down from the role of future boss because of her inability to do simple things as a underling made her feel like he was pitying her, and not out of love.

There was a chance that maybe she was beginning to _hate_ her older brother. He was _everyone's_ favourite, and she got the boot. Kimiko bit her lip. Could she bring herself to hate her only, older, twin brother? Her kin?

"Kimiko-sama? Is something the matter? You look pale," Sora worriedly lifted her face and checked to see if she had a fever. "Do you want to sit down?"

"I'm fine," Kimiko muttered.

"Do you need a drink?"

"I said I'm _fine_," Kimiko said, looking at Sora. He was taken aback, but nodded. Byakuran eyed them momentarily before grabbing Sora's hand, much to a certain prefect's dislike, and pulling Sora into his arms.

"Sora-kyun~ Do you want to dance?" Byakuran asked. Sora shook his head, but Byakuran made him dance anyways. Sora, because of his lessons, follow suit easily. People gathered around and watched the couple dance.

Hibari and Kimiko watched with confused emotions and Kimiko sighed.

"Hibari-kun, would you like to dance?" Kimiko asked, forcing a smile. Hibari glared at her.

"I don't dance, especially with a herbivore," Hibari said, before walking away.

Kimiko frowned and then looked back at her brother and soon-to-be brother-in-law.

"My my, this is the first time I've seen Tsukiyomi Sora dancing with someone besides his sister!" A woman with blonde hair and blue dress said.

"I know! I heard that that's his fiance, the Gesso's boss," the brunette beside her replied.

Kimiko looked away and watched Sora and Byakuran dance with distant eyes. When they finished, everyone started clapping. Sora tried his best to look composed, but when Byakuran kissed him fully on the lips, he couldn't help but blush. Sora tried to look away, and when his eyes met with his sister's, he smiled brightly at her. Kimiko felt her stomach churn as she forced a smile. Sora noticed this, but before he could do or say anything, he and his fiancé were surrounded by gossiping mafioso and others. Sora stared with worried eyes as he gripped Byakuran's hand unconsciously, causing the older male to look at him for a minute before disbanding the crowd. Sora looked at the spot that Kimiko once stood at and looked at it longingly.

xxx

Kimiko knew she wasn't liked. Heck, she practically hated on every second of her life. It was all Sora's fault! The hierarchy was arranged to supposedly be in _her_ favour, but it just felt like she was being even more well known for being hated on. Kimiko's hands balled into fists as she gritted her teeth. She had to keep her composure... but it was getting harder and harder to do. All the things Sora had done... She could do them too! He was such a... _such a_... **SHOW OFF**!

She let out an exasperated sigh and walked back over to the Vongola tenth group. At least they accept her... right?

xxx

Sora was worried.

Byakuran knew that he couldn't exactly make Sora completely forget about all his troubles, especially when they were concerning his sister... Byakuran poked Sora's forehead.

"Wrinkles! Stop creasing your forehead, you're ruining your cute face!" Byakuran huffed. Deep down, he was worried as well, but not for Kimiko, of course not, but for Sora.

"... you a really big pervert, you know that?" Sora said, a smile making its way to his lips. Byakuran smiled softly.

"Yeah yeah, you told me that before," Byakuran muttered, sticking out his tongue. Sora laughed softly.

...

Hibari watched the display with a blank gaze, thzugh an unsettled feeling was in his gut. Maybe it was the food... or the lack of biting people to death. Withdrawal? No, he was Hibari Kyouya, he didn't get withdrawals. (you never know Hibari!)

xxx

"I'd like to make a toast to Tsunayoshi-kun," Timoteo said, raising his glass. Tsuna blushed as everyone smiled at him, raising their glasses. "Please, welcome to Italy and I hope you enjoy you visit, Decimo, and guardians."

"T-thank you," Tsuna said, blushing. Most of his guardians smiled and grinned and the sound of glass clanging echoed through out the room as people toasted to the Vongola Decimo.

"Congratulations, Tsuna-kun," Kimiko said with a smile.

"Thanks," Tsuna smiled at her embarassedly.

"Grats, Tsunayoshi," Sora said, walking over. Tsuna smiled and laughed as Sora leaned over and clanged their glasses together. Kimiko bit her lip and gripped her glass bringing it up to her lips. Sora exchanged a few more toasts with the guardians as he made his way around the table.

"Hibari-kun?" Kimiko asked, raising her glasses. He glared at her and didn't touch his glass. Kimiko frowned and looked away.

"Hibari-senpai," Sora said. Kimiko's head immediately shot up. Sora smiled and moved his glass a little to gesture for Hibari to pick up his. Hibari glared at him for a moment before picking up his glass and the sound echoed in Kimiko's ears. She bit her lip and set her glass down with shaking hands, resisting the urge to cry. Sora walked over to her, and smiled softly as he leaned over and held out his glass. "Kimiko-sama, would you like to toast?"

"I...," Kimiko bit her lip as she sniffled. Sora's eyes widened and immediately, his arms were around her, patting her head, and rubbing her back soothingly. People 'awwed' at the display as Sora comforted Kimiko, though still unaware of the reason why she was about to cry in the first place. She pulled out of his embrace and he immediately reached into his pocket and pulled out his dark blue handkerchief and dabbed Kimiko's wet eyes with it.

"You must be tired from the atmosphere," Sora said softly. Kimiko looked at him for a moment, before looking away, pulling away from her older brother. Sora smiled worriedly and picked up his glass, heading back over to his waiting fiancé with an uneasy feeling overwhelming him. Kimiko heard a clang and saw that Byakuran had toasted their glasses and he kissed her older brother.

xxx

The car ride home was not really any better. Byakuran had someone persuaded Sora and their father to let them have a... sleepover...?

So once again, she was in the car with disapproving eyes.

"You created a scene today," Giovanni grumbled as he gazed out the window with a frown. Michiko looked at her daughter worriedly. "You're lucky Sora was there to make the scene into some... more preferable to our liking than to promote any strange rumors." He grumbled as he rested his cheek on his knuckles. Kimiko's eyes were downcast and depressed. Damn it. Sora... it's all your fault.

xxx

Sora looked sadly out the window as they were heading over to the Gesso estate.

"Geez, stop worrying," Byakuran said as he gingerly stroked Sora's back in a gesture of comfort. "I'm sure she just felt tired and under pressure."

"... I guess," Sora murmured. "I wonder if she's okay now..."

"Once she gets home she'll probably go to sleep," Byakuran said.

"Mmm," Sora replied.

"... But when we get back, the last thing we'll be doing is sleep," Byakuran added slyly. Sora blushed, glared and pouted at his fiancé.

"Greeaaattt," Sora muttered.

xxx

Sora groaned as he woke up in the morning, shifting a little he moaned and shuddered. He glanced behind him to see Byakuran, still asleep, with his arms around Sora and his... member still inside of him. Sora felt weird and as he felt Byakuran shift he mewled. Byakuran stirred and woke up, to hear another mewl emit from Sora's mouth. He raised an eyebrow and experimentally thrusted his hips forward, pretending to sleep. Sora gasped out, trying to keep his voice as quiet as possible. Byakuran inwardly smirked and moved his hands as groggily as possible to brush against a certain sensitive area. Sora's breath hitched as he glanced behind him to see Byakuran still _asleep_. Sora's eyes narrowed and then a playful smirk made its way to his lips. He pushed his body down and tightened himself, moving up and down. He heard Byakuran's breath stop momentarily before resuming a faster pace.

Sora grinned with triumph as he moved his hips, getting into the mood of things. He stopped moving and Byakuran frowned disappointingly, but then he heard Sora murmur as he lay on his side.

"Man, this would be so much more _fun_ if you were awake... I wouldn't mind being pounded into the mattress," Sora murmured with a cute tone of voice. He yelped when he felt his fiancé harden and he felt an extra weight climb over him.

"... You knew I was awake," Byakuran muttered.

"But of course, you pervert," Sora muttered. "Now the hell off, and out of me."

"No."

"What was that?"

"You said you wouldn't mind being pounded into the mattress..." Byakuran licked his lips. "So I plan to do exactly that."

"Oi! W-wait-AhhHHAHHHH!"

xxx

Sora begrudgingly sat in the car with an extremely overjoyed Byakuran beside him. He was surprised the bed didn't break in their sexual escapades. Sora sighed.

"My throat hurts now," Sora muttered.

"Your fault for screaming so loud," Byakuran chuckled. "But I really don't mind you screaming out like that... especially when you scream my name..."

"Ew. Pervert."

"Yeah yeah, I know."

xxx

"Ah, Kimiko-sama, how are you feeling?" Sora asked, his soft smile on his lips as he stepped into her bedroom. Kimiko frowned and looked away.

"I'm okay," She replied. Sora's eyes narrowed.

"It would seem that you're lying," He said.

"I am not," Kimiko said, refusing to looking at him. She crossed her arms and grimaced.

"... Kimiko-sama-"

"JUST SHUT UP!" She screamed. Sora's eyes widened.

"Ki-"

"It's all your fault! It's all YOUR FAULT!" Kimiko screamed, tears welling up in her eyes. Sora was taken aback as he was left speechless. He caused Kimiko more pain? "IT'S YOUR FAULT I'M ALWAYS HATED, IT'S YOUR FAULT THAT NO ONE APPROVES OF ME, IT'S YOUR FAULT HIBARI-KUN DOESN'T LOVE ME, IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT!"

"... Kimiko-sa"

"DON'T CALL ME THAT! I HATE YOU!" Her eyes narrowed at him with the tears rolling down her face from her anger flashing eyes. "I DON'T WANT TO BE YOUR SISTER, ESPECIALLY YOUR **YOUNGER** SISTER! IT'S YOUR FAULT THAT FATHER HATES ME AND DISAPPROVES OF ME! DON'T PITY ME!"

Sora's eyes were horrified as she continued to scream at him.

"I DON'T WANT TO BE THE GESSO SIXTH OUT OF PITY! ESPECIALLY YOURS! I HATE YOU! I DON'T WANT TO BE YOUR SISTER! I DON'T ACKNOWLEDGE YOU AS MY BROTHER ANYMORE!" Kimiko screamed.

Sora's eyes soon just looked at Kimiko blankly as she continued to yell at him. She soon finished, well it seemed at least, panting and glaring at him.

"I see. So it's my fault," Sora murmured. Kimiko continued to glare at him, tears falling freely from her eyes. "So... we're not siblings, in your eyes at least." He turned around and headed for the door. Before stepping out of the room, he looked behind his shoulder. "Then I will grant this last wish, _**Kimiko**_."

Kimiko sunk her knees crying as Sora left the room.

xxx

Sora stood outside his father's study. He raised his hand and knocked on the door.

"Come in," Giovanni's deep voice rang. Sora opened the door and stepped inside, a blank expression on his face, distant eyes stared into his father's. "Sora?"

"Father," Sora's eyes then sharpened as he looked at father with clenched fists. "I want to end the deal."


End file.
